Relatos de Tempest
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Conjunto de drabbles/viñetas ] Cuatro: Sus orbes están fijos en la rebanada de pastel qué se encuentra delante de si, traga saliva, desvía un momento su mirar y nota como Shion (con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) espera a que él, disguste su "delicioso" platillo culinario.. (New chapter up)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken****" **(Tensura) es propiedad de, **Fuse-sensei** e ilustradas por **Mitz Vah****.**

**Nota: **Esta es la primer vez que uso estos personajes, por ende cualquier error que encuentren; decir para editar. Posible Ooc, prometo mejorar.

* * *

**I**

* * *

─Milim─llama. ─Si el día que nos conocimos yo hubiera negado que somos amigos, ¿qué hubieras hecho?─menciona.

No necesita la ayuda de gran sabio para saber la respuesta, se hace a la idea sin embargo, le da curiosidad saber, ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado?

Ahora que conoce un poco mejor a Milim y dada su personalidad (una chica —niña— tonta, con músculos en lugar de cerebro), llega a la conclusión de que ella, no hubiera destruido Tempest. Seguramente cada uno de ellos, hubiera combatido con ella sin tener la oportunidad de poder tocarla, su esfuerzo sería una derrota absoluta de su parte pero, ¿después qué? Milim, no tendría interés alguno por gobernar Tempest o la mínima intención de apoderarse del gran bosque Jura (odia tener responsabilidades, prefiere divertirse).

─Te hubiera golpeado hasta quedar satisfecha.

El escuchar eso le da una combinación de miedo, escalofríos, con la ligera brecha de convertirse en un slime masoquista con fetiches raros. Es lo que su humanidad psicológica le dice.

[Es seguro que sería capaz de sentir dolor a pesar de tener anulación a ello]

_«__Lo, sé. No tienes que enfatizarlo gran sabio__»_

─Después, me iría pero, regresaré todos los días hasta que aceptes nuestra amistad.

Con aquella declaración, internamente palidece de terror.

Para colmo, Veldora se ríe a carcajadas… si, como él no es el que va a estar recibiendo la furia del temperamental señor demonio Milim; tiene el descaro de mofarse.

─Me alegra no ser protagonista de ese escenario.

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. _

_El siguiente conjunto será uno de drabbles o viñetas (depende de mi imaginación) con varios personajes, situaciones o parejas al azar. Aunque he leído la wed novel, de momento tomaré como referencia lo que ha salido del anime o manga, para evitar grandes spoiler a aquellas personas que no la han leído. De paso, me sirve para ir mejorando con la personalidad de los personajes y así poder escribir algo un poco más largo en un futuro cercano._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

─Eso es cliché.

─¡Ha!─replica. Internamente maldice el día que ese par, entendió el significado de dicha palabra.

─¿Qué tiene de cliché?─pregunta. ─Tú no digas nada, Raphael-sensei─agrega, a tiempo. Está seguro de haber escuchado un "tsk" de su parte _«¿en qué momento se volvió así__» _pero, decide ignorar ese asunto y centra su atención en ese imperativo par.

─Pfff, vamos Rimuru. La chica inteligente pero, idiota que se enamora del chico problemático y tsundere─comenta o mejor dicho, se burla Ramiris. Infla su imaginario pecho, se mofa, declara que ella; puede escribir algo cien veces mejor y original.

─Es cierto. Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Rimuru; eso es repetitivo y aburrido─secunda Veldora y eso, le molesta.

─Siento tener una imaginación cliché, Veldora pero, **¡YO NO ESTUVE ENCERRADO DENTRO DE ALGUIEN Y PARA ENTRETENERME, ME PUSE A HUSMEAR SUS RECUERDOS!**─comenta, no tiene que decir que alzo de más su tono de voz para ello.

Ante el inesperado regaño, ve como Veldora se calla y le mira con cara de niño regañado. Ramiris, no deja de preguntar a su "maestro" un ¿qué pasó? más cierto dragón, no dice nada para evitar otro regaño.

─Ahh...

Originalmente buscaban una nueva forma de entretenimiento, sin que salieran regañados en el proceso —en realidad, solo él—, en algún punto y por extraño qué parezca Veldora sugirió una actividad por escrito (parece que alguien ya se terminó más de veinte años de mangas y novelas ligeras). Como el papel sigue siendo un bien escaso y de lujo en este mundo, decidieron que solo las mejores historias tienen el derecho de ser publicadas y conocidas por los demás.

Para ser justos, se hizo una convocatoria para que cualquiera en Tempest pueda participar.

Él imaginó que al ser en su mayoría monstruos qué viven por cientos o miles de años, tienen mil y una historias interesantes por contar. Ósea, cuando él reencarnó, quedo maravillado por conocer a un imponente dragón (que cada día pierde el respeto que le tiene), los héroes o personas que son invocadas por x país para luchar. Esperaba anécdotas de épicas batallas con seres desconocidos para él, luchas de honor sin embargo, para su desgracia las personas que decidieron participar relatan historias en donde su persona funge como protagonista de estas. Sin importar el género de su historia.

De solo recordar el nuevo temor qué le dio Shion, sumando a su lista a Shuna, Diablo, al idiota de Gobuta que hubiera ganado de no ser por los repetidos, tabla, sin pecho, que constantemente le dijo y como castigo lo mando a entrenar con Milim y a los otros tres, que sus historias sigan dentro de su imaginación.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que la historia más decente (ganadora) seria una de amor que narró Souka, la hermana de Gabil. En su historia él, es una bella princesa que ha sido secuestrada por el terrible dragón de la tormenta, Veldora y solo el valiente príncipe Souei, es el único que lo puede derrotar para vivir feliz por siempre.

A, Veldora le gustó ser el poderoso antagonista que destruyó pueblos, siembra terror y caos. Aquel que enfrenta un sin fin de héroes; lo cuales carecen del poder necesario para derrotar le y así, rescatar a la cautiva princesa Rimuru. A, Ramiris le gustó cada una de las escenas de acción que narró estupendamente Souka, así como las habilidades, el ingenio qué él sorprendente príncipe Souei utilizó en su trayecto para vencer a cada enemigo que se interpone en su camino para derrotar a Veldora... Y, a él; le gustó los momentos de romance de los protagonistas.

En pocas palabras y aunque usted no lo crea, se emocionó en demasía por él príncipe Souei.

Souka, lo relata de manera increíble. Cada una de sus palabras logra llevarte a ese mundo, más de una vez se encontró fantaseando con las hazañas, del galante, atractivo príncipe ikemen Souei. Como él, es la bella protagonista no le costó nada de trabajo imaginar todo con sumo lujo de detalle (gracias a las habilidades de Raphael-sensei).

─Me gustan las elfas─repite para sí. ─No hay forma de que me guste románticamente Souei. Si fantaseo es gracias a que "devoré" a Shizu-san, gracias a ello no solo mi apariencia es femenina, también mis gustos...

[Maestro, eso es negación]

_«¡Negación!, ¿por qué, negación?, ¿en qué momento te pusiste de su parte, Raphael-sensei? _

[No me he puesto de parte de nadie, solo le señaló lo obvio maestro]

─**¡QQQUUUUEEEEÉ!**

Al escuchar el inesperado grito de Rimuru, los obliga a ponerle atención. Ven como se encuentra discutiendo consigo mismo (algo peculiar y divertido de ver) y, parece que va perdiendo. Extrañados por la escena, Ramiris es la encargada de preguntar qué está pasando. Su, maestro no quiere ser regañado de nuevo; suficiente tiene con sus hermanas mayores como para que su amigo empiece a tratarlo de la misma manera.

─¿Qué pasa, Rim...

─**¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER ÉL QUÉ EMPAREJA Y NO EL EMPAREJADO CON MEDIO MUNDO!, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PROTAGONISTA DE NOVELA HAREM SOY?, YO... SOLO SOY UN ADORABLE SLIME!**─grita a los cuatro vientos. Es bueno que se encuentre en la habitación de Veldora, como nadie se atreve a entrar, no tiene que preocuparse de que alguien más a parte de ellos escuchara su infantil rabieta.

Bueno, no por nada ganó el título de gran —puro— sabio, antes de reencarnar en un slime y conseguir de forma increíble un harem lleno de bellezas, chicos guapos, idiotas simpáticos, monstruos y uno que otro humano. Esta situación está fuera de sus parámetros, no le culpen por el exceso de paranoia y nula experiencia en este tipo de situación.

─Me siento como Benimaru.

No puede olvidar lo sumiso qué Benimaru se puso aquella ocasión en la que junto a Rigurdo, Kaijin y más hobgoblins se encontraban en los baños. Para molestar a Benimaru, fingió estar ebrio y sin descaro alguno se le insinuó. Le satisfacía el ver carmín tiñendo sus mejillas, que sus palabras sean un intento puesto que balbuceos y cosas inentendibles son lo que escapó de su boca, trata inútilmente de escapar de la invisible prisión que ejerció sobre su persona... El verlo así, es un deleite que no ha podido olvidar.

─Lo haría de nuevo...

[Maestro, usted mismo acaba de darse cuenta de sus gustos. Me satisface que deje de negarlo]

─...

Sabe que lo qué diga, es un caso perdido. Jamás podrá ganarle a Raphael-sensei... No sabe si lo que le duele es eso, el que Veldora y Ramiris se le queden viendo raro o que la poca masculinidad qué le quedaba, desapareció completamente; es duro aceptar sus nuevos gustos.

─Ahh... ─suspira. ─Juguem... Vamos, al laberinto─se corrige.

Preparado para una nueva ronda, su orgullo se encuentra mancillado y poco le importa el que Shuna le regañe por evadir sus responsabilidades. Aunque no debe, se siente cansado para dialogar y, así hundirse más de lo que ha hecho.

Sin decir palabra alguna, observa como Veldora y Ramiris le siguen. Le consuela el que ambos decidan ignorar su pesar y que el idiota de Veldora, por una vez en su vida capte la atmósfera que prevalece en el lugar... después, se encargara de pedirle a Souka que escriba más historias que satisfagan ese lado femenino que lentamente se va apoderando de su ser.

De ahora en adelante, seguirán haciéndose convocatorias de este estilo en Tempest sin embargo, por la escasa masculinidad que le queda decidió que él (ella), ya no será parte de los jueces. Sus problemas de identidad, no deben de ser un impedimento para fomentar la lectura en Tempest.

Lo que desconocía en ese momento, es que esa acción desataría una guerra de bandos por elegir quienes serán el esposo y esposa oficial de Rimuru-sama sin embargo, eso es otra historia.

* * *

_Me tarde más de lo qué esperaba pero, finalmente lo termine. El próximo capitulo será algo entre Rimuru y _Souei.

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_lí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

En más de una ocasión, cada uno de ellos se ha llegado a preguntar la razón por la cual él señor demonio, Rimuru Tempest finge que duerme. Son conscientes de que al ser un _slime_, su señor no se ve en la necesidad básica de dormir como ellos (no lo necesita).

Rimuru-sama, les ha dicho que lo hace para qué su espera (para que los demás despierten) no se torne monótona y aburrida (lo que hasta cierto tiempo era verdad) o, cuando no se vea en la necesidad de poner en práctica el poder de alcance destructivo de alguna nueva habilidad que robe pareciéndole útil, papeleo pendiente que tiene que revisar si no quiere que Shuna le regañe y le castigue sin su rebanada diaria de pastel… Bueno, por un tiempo era así. Su razón, cambió en el momento que haciéndole preguntas a Ciel, (para proceder en distintos escenarios) descubrió que es capaz de tener esa posibilidad que no creyó posible realizar.

Ahora, cada vez que "simula" que duerme… lo hace, para verle.

Cuando cierra los ojos, es capaz de ver viva a la chica de su destino. Ella, ya no lleva la pesada carga que por muchos años atormentó su alma, sin tener la posibilidad de ver de nuevo aquello que se le fue arrebatado sin su consentimiento, sin el dolor que le causa el detener el poder del espíritu de su interior, sin la necesidad de buscar al hombre que tanto le hizo sufrir…

─**¡Shizu-chan!**─grita.

Se detiene a recuperar el aliento perdido por su improvisada carrera. De vez en cuando, observa como la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y ojos de tinte cerúleo, le sonríe con una dulzura que provoca qué su corazón palpite con un ligero frenesí a causa de su lindo gesto.

─Mikami-san.

El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre ser dicho de esa manera que le parece extremadamente dulce… le hace, enrojecer. A pesar de tener treintaisiete años de edad, una reencarnación, aquel título de "gran sabio" con nula experiencia romántica respecto al sexo femenino, le hace sentir en la flor de su adolescencia una vez más.

─¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?

Escucha la repentina pregunta. Alza el rostro para responder sin embargo, se arrepiente de hacerlo; al encontrarse ensimismado, no se percató en que momento fue que Shizu-chan se acercó tanto a él. Su repentina cercanía, es demasiado para un virgen como él.

No exagera, un centímetro es la invisible línea que le separa de rozar sus labios en un anhelado beso.

El mar de sus ojos le mira con inocente curiosidad, una que provoca qué Shizu resplandezca de forma especial (una que no había visto, hasta ahora). El aroma a flores inunda sus fosas nasales… el que ella repentinamente acerque su mano y toque tiernamente su mejilla le da el valor necesario para acortar esa distancia que por temor, inexperiencia, cobardía de que Shizu no sienta lo mismo que él y le rechace lentamente se desvanece

Con seguridad, da ese último empujón pero…

─Maestro.

─Shizu-sensei.

Dos repentinas voces, le interrumpen (obstaculizan).

Así como está, puede observar como un pequeño Yuuki Kagurazaka, corre rápidamente a su dirección además, no tiene que voltear para saber que de su lado Ciel (quien ha adoptado su forma de "Rimuru"), hace exactamente lo mismo.

─Ahh…─suspira con cansancio.

─El día de hoy, iremos al acuario─comenta, Ciel.

Se acerca a Shizu-chan y la toma de la mano. Shizu, le sonríe y Ciel, hace lo mismo… es raro de ver qué ¿ella? no se ponga celosa con ella, a comparación de las muestras que ha experimentado cuando está con Shuna, Shion, Milim o Chloe.

─Eso es aburrido. Mejor vamos al parque de diversiones—escucha de Yuuki.

Aun le parece raro el que él, llame a Shizu pero, al final decide que sea él, Rimuru o, mejor dicho Mikami Satoru, al que toma de la mano.

─Podemos hacer ambos─responde Shizu. Lo hace, para evitar tener que mediar en una pelea de niños que tomará bastante tiempo de mi sueño, que acorta nuestros momentos juntos.

Ambos niños responder con euforia, sueltan nuestras manos y corren hacia los lugares prometidos.

Como pudo olvidad que a pesar de su inexperiencia, dentro de sus sueños parece un padre de familia, con una bella esposa a la que no ha podido besar o tratar de ser más cercanos y dos hijos que el 90 % de las ocasiones frustran sus progresos amorosos con Shizu, que interpreta el papel de su madre.

_«__¿Ni en mis sueños soy capaz de tener mi historia de amor?__»_

─Ya vamos─comenta. ─Para la próxima, pensaré en algo que los entretenga Shizu-san─agrega. Un intento de sonrisa se forma en sus labios, con lentitud se incorpora para seguir a ese imperativo par sin embargo, al hacerlo Shizu-chan le hala de la corbata. Le atrae a su altura.

─¿Shizu-cha…

Su pregunta muere.

Lo que él, no ha podido ser capaz de hacer en este tiempo; en estos momentos se lleva a cabo; sin importar la sorpresa que ese hecho le causa.

La anteriormente llamada "héroe de las llamas", la famosa Shizue Izawa… está, ¡besándole! No puede creer que esto sea realidad pero, esa suavidad en su boca, el que sus pupilas estén fijas en la linda chica que con los ojos cerrados sigue robando el tesoro jamás robado (hasta, ahora). Con inminente torpeza, mueve sus labios para que Shizu-chan no termine de mancillar la poca masculinidad que parece tener. Por un momento sintió un ligero sobresalto de su parte, puesto que Shizue, se separó un poco de él… Tal vez, pensó que él no le correspondería sin embargo, su instante de sorpresa desaparece y vuelve a poner sus labios sobre los suyos.

Esta ocasión, es diferente a la anterior.

En el momento en que los sintió de nueva cuenta, decidió ser el que tome la iniciativa y simplemente dejarse llevar. Actuar bajo el cúmulo de emociones que en estos momentos se desborda de su pecho, ser un intento de protagonista de esas historias cliché de romance.

Ya saben, esas donde él chico en cuestión aparenta saber lo que hace (aunque esto no sea así).

Se pierde en el deseo, en la mutua necesidad por el otro.

Aunque avance, para ellos el tiempo se detiene, lo suficiente para calmar el anhelo, la carencia que ninguno de los dos pensó tener por su contraparte.

* * *

_Una eternidad pero, aquí está finalmente un nuevo capitulo; no salió con quién escribí en el capitulo anterior... el siguiente, será algo entre Rimuru y _Souei.

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_lí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

* * *

─¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí?

Murmura. Sus orbes están fijos en la rebanada de pastel qué se encuentra delante de si, traga saliva, desvía un momento su mirar y nota como Shion (con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) espera a que él, disguste su "delicioso" platillo culinario.

Siendo honesto, es la primera vez que observa algo que Shion cocine y quedé medianamente presentable sin embargo, eso no le garantiza que tenga un buen sabor o, en su defecto sea un arma nociva para la salud de cualquiera.

─Vamos, Benimaru. Come─anima gentilmente pero, su cuerpo siente escalofríos y constantemente sudor corre por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sabe que tiene muy mala suerte. No tiene escusa alguna (Diablo, no está en Tempest para tener una pelea de entrenamiento), no hay un "algo" que necesite de su presencia con urgencia y él, parece un masoquista por no seguir ese presentimiento qué le dice que el llamado urgente de Shion es para que funja como catador de comida que posteriormente le dará a Rimuru-sama.

─Ahh…─suspira con cansancio.

_«Acabemos con esto»_

Con decisión, toma la cuchara y la acerca a la rebanada de pastel. Aunque su mano tiembla, corta un pedazo de este y con lentitud lo acerca a su boca; un dulce aroma se esparce por sus fosas nasales y por sorprendente que parezca... Su estómago ha comenzado a gruñir.

_«Bueno, tal vez utilizó su habilidad _[Cocina]_ y sea seguro comer»_

Confiando en su pensar, abre la boca, mete el trozo de pastel que corto e ingiere sin darle importancia o tomarse el tiempo de disgustar su sabor.

Cinco segundos después...

─Shion... Esto es, como decirlo... **¡DELICIOSO!**─exclama sin creer en sus propias palabras pero, finalmente, su comida sabe a comida para personas.

─¿Lo logré?, gracias Benimaru─la felicidad es notoria en su voz. ─Voy a servirle una gran rebanada de pastel a, Rimuru-sama─agrega, marchándose del lugar.

Ya se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, bueno sabiendo que el pastel no es peligroso decide comer la porción que le falta. Parece un sueño el comer algo preparado por Shion sin perecer en el intento, le alegra que finalmente su comida sea normal sin embargo... ¿por qué siente su cuerpo entumecido y su visión comienza a oscurecerse?

[Él sujeto, Benimaru ha adquirido nueva resistencia al veneno ingerido así como a la parálisis. Entrara por un par de horas a dormir, en lo que su cuerpo se adapta a las resistencias adquiridas]

_«__Ehh...__»_

─Bueno, es la primera vez que el veneno es tan dulce... Lo siento, Rimuru-sama.

Y sin más, pierde la conciencia.

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo, ahora no sale Rimuru pero, tenemos a Shion y Benimaru... ya no prometo el de Soueix Rimuru, se me ceba y no lo puedo terminar. Espero tener pronto otro listo, acepto sugerencias (así mi inspiración no de desvía)_

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_lí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
